The 8 Gifts of Life
by KaL KeY
Summary: Eiji and Fuji have been friends since there first year of middle school. This is just a day in there lives with the 8 Gifts of Life.


Title: 8 Gifts of Life

Author: KaL KeY

Rating: K

Parinings: Eiji+Fuji friendship, OishixEiji, and slight TezukaxFuji

Warnings: slight AU, yaoi (boyxboy), and fluff.

Summary: Eiji and Fuji have been friends since there first year of middle school. This is just a day in there lives with the 8 Gifts of Life.

Note: The meaning of the 8 Gifts of Life is at the end of the story!

* * *

**The Gift of Listening:**

It was like any other day for the students of Seishun Gakuen Middle School, and that included the members of boys tennis team. Two particular boys were walking to school together, like they did everyday. The light brown haired boy with a smile on his face listened intently to what the hyper red head was saying.

"Its not fair! He took the last of my tooth paste! Now I have to go out an buy more and he wont even give me the money to do it!" Eiji, a third year regular complained. He had gotten up this morning to find that his oldest brother had used the last of his favorite tooth paste. "I had to use Miko-nee's, and you know what kind of tooth paste she likes!"

"Hmm." The brown haired boy agreed, opening a muffin to eat. Fuji was another third year regular that had been Eiji's best friend since their first year of middle school.

"Then when I got down stairs for breakfast, Kaa-san forgot to make me any! So I didn't get any breakfast today!" Eiji continued to rant. "How am I supposed to be able to practice on an empty stomach! HUH!"

**The Gift of Affection:**

"Here Eiji." Fuji said, offering him half of his muffin. Eiji grinned, taking it.

"Your the best Fujico-chan!" Eiji said, taking a bit of it. The Tensai just smiled at him.

Eiji finished his half of the muffin, feeling better. "Thanks Fuji."

"Your welcome Eiji." Fuji told him, smiling as he usually did, patting Eiji on the head.

Eiji laughed. "I'm not a dog you know."

"I know." Fuji told him, popping the last bit of his half of the muffin into his mouth. "You're a cat."

"Fuji!" Eiji whined.

"Hurry up you two!" Oishi called, standing at the front gate of the school. "You're going to be late!"

"We're coming Oishi!!" Eiji called back, running ahead to his doubles partner. Fuji smiled a little brighter, slowing his walk so that the two could have some alone time.

**The Gift of Laughter:**

Eiji and Fuji smiled at each when Eiji came to join him against the fence. "We up next?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, you and Oishi against me and Taka-san." He told him, watching the practice match between Ryoma and Momo.

"Who's winning." Eiji asked, turning his eyes to the match as well.

"Same one as always." Fuji told him. "The cheering squad is at it again."

Eiji laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think even Tezuka was that popular when we were first years."

"Maybe. It's hard to tell." Fuji told him.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma was saying, walking away from Momo with his win.

"First years now a days." Fuji said, glancing over a Eiji. "When we were that age was had manners, now look at them. The world is going to the chibi's."

Eiji laughed. "Your only 16 cm taller then him."

"And your only 4 taller then me. Don't forget that." Fuji reminded him. Eiji laughed again.

"Its still 4 cm." Eiji told him, grinning.

"Eiji, time for our match." Oishi told him, smiling.

"Fuji-san." Taka blushed. "Looks like were partners again."

"Seems so." He told him, handing him his racket.

"You are going DOWN!!" He told Oihsi and Eiji.

"It will have to wait till afternoon practice, time to go in and change." Tezuka told him.

"HAI!"

**The Gift Of A Written Note:**

Fuji smiled, watching as Eiji tapped his pencil to a beat in his head. They were between classes right now, their Science class getting ready to start. Fuji didn't mind this class, but he knew that Eiji found it annoying.

There teacher came in, smiling at them. He told them to get out there books, and finish reading chapter 12 and to do the chapter review. Fuji sighed, rolling his eyes. They had done that frieday night when they were studding at Eiji's house during their weekly sleepover. Eiji turned and grinned at him. "Free time!"

"Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun. Is there a reason you aren't working?" the teacher asked.

"We already did it." Eiji said. "So are we allowed to do what we want."

"Fuji-kun may, but you have a quiz to retake." the teacher said, going threw his papers. Finding the one that he wanted, he held it up. Eiji sighed, getting up and going to the teachers desk, sitting down in the chair next to it to retake the quiz. Fuji chuckled, shaking his head. He opened his notebook, figuring that it was time to doodle.

Fuji snapped his head up when Eiji fell into his chair with a sigh. "Nap time." he muttered, laying his head on his desk. Fuji looked down at his paper, then smiled. He ripped it out, tapping Eiji's shoulder. Eiji took at him, then took the paper, reading:

'Blue to blue,

Sky to sky,

Me and you,

why oh why.'

All around the small verse was little picture of clouds, cats, and anything else Fuji had felt like drawing. "Thanks Fujio-chan!"

**The Gift of a Compliment:**

Eiji carefully slipped the paper into his folder, then grinned at Fuji. "Oishi and I have a date tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its going to be great, its our anniversary!"

"I know." Fuji told him, eyes opening to see him. Eiji's whole face was light up, grinning bigger then he usually did.

"We're going to go have dinner at the same restaurant that we had our first date at. He said he's even going to get us the same table! Its going to be great!" Eiji continued, going into detail about how wonderful their first date had been long ago.

"Say, Eiji."

Eiji stopped, looking at his friend. "Yeah Fuji."

"You look good right now."

Eiji blinked, confusion in his eyes. "What?"

"Nevermind."

**The Gift of a Favor:**

Eiji threw his arms up, taking a deep breath as they walked out onto the roof. "Finally! Lunch time!"

Fuji laughed, sitting down in their usual place, back against the fencing. "Oishi, Tezuka, and the others joining us today?"

"I think Oishi is if he doesn't have to do something instead." Eiji said, sitting down next to his best friend.

"Thats good." Fuji agreed, nodding. "That would make you happy, huh?"

"Yeah." Eiji agreed, opening his bento. Fuji fallowed his lead, eating their lunch and making fun of the art teacher.

"Eiji?" Fuji called, stopping Eiji from ranting about how the art teacher was out to get him. "Brought you this."

Eiji grinned, taking the candy bar from Fuji. Everyday, without fail, Fuji would bring him something for desert. "Your the best Fuji!"

"You're welcome." Fuji told him, going back to his lunch.

**The Gift of Solitude: **

Eiji looked really said as he exited the school grounds. "Eiji!" Fuji called, walking towards him.

"Hi Fuji." he muttered.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asked, laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Oishi has to stay and help Tezuka with some paper work...We wont be going on our date." Eiji told him, sighing.

Fuji smiled sadly at him. "Sorry to hear that."

Eiji gave him a forced smile. "Well."

"See you tomorrow right?" Fuji finished. He knew that all Eiji wanted to do was go home and be alone.

"How did..."

"I just did." Fuji told him, grinning. "See you in the same place, same time tomorrow."

"K." Eiji told him, heading home. Fuji watched him go, then turned back to the school.

**The Gift of a Cheerful Disposition:**

"Oishi, Tezuka." Fuji said, entering the room. They both looked up, slightly shocked at seeing the other boy still there. Both knew that he was supposed to met up with Yuuta for their practice match today.

"Something wrong Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"The fact that you are here instead of on your date." Fuji told him, walking over to the black haired boy. He took the pen out of Oishi's hand, hitting him on the head with it. "Get going, I'll help Tezuka with these."

"Are you sure?" Oishi asked, looking hopeful.

"Go." Tezuka told him, nodding. Oishi thanked them both, leaving in a hurry.

"Tezuka."

"He didn't tell me about the date." Tezuka told the other boy, sighing.

"You should have know. Its their anniversary." Fuji told him, sighing. Fuji picked up the stack of papers, taking them with him so he could sit next to Tezuka. And they worked.

Fuji and Tezuka both jumped when the silence was broken by a phone ringing. "Moshi Moshi." Fuji said into his cell.

_'Fuji. Thank you!'_

"Your welcome Eiji." Fuji told him, filling out an order form.

_'I really didn't mean to make you stay at school. Sorry.'_

"Don't worry about it. I've got to go, Yuuta is calling in to yell at me for skipping." Fuji told him, his phone giving a little beep noise.

_'Okay. Talk to you tomorrow! I'll bring breakfast!'_ Eiji said.

"Oh, Eiji! Check that bag I left there on Friday." Fuji said, then flipped his phone shut. He opened it again to call his brother back.

In the mean time Eiji found in the bag that Fuji had left at his house after the sleepover on Friday. In side was a new tube of his favorite toothpaste.

* * *

There you go...another story done!! Review!!

For those who want to know, here are the 8 gifts of life:

**The Gift of Listening: **You must really listen. No interrupting, no daydreaming, no planning your response. Just listening.

**The Gift of Affection:** Be generous with appropriate hugs, kisses, pats on the back, and hand-holds. Let these small actions demonstrate the love you have for family and friends.

**The Gift of Laughter:** clip cartoons. Share articles and funny stories. Your gift will say "I love to laugh with you."

**The Gift of a Written Note:** It can be a simple "Thank you for the help." note or a full sonnet. A brief, handwritten note may be remembered for a lifetime, and may even change a life.

**The Gift of a Compliment:** A simple and sincere "You look great in red", "You did a super job", or "That was a wonderful meal." can make someones day.

**The Gift of a Favor:** Every day, go out of your way to do something kind.

**The Gift of Solitude:** There are times when we want nothing better that to be left alone. Be sensitive to those times and give the gift of solitude to others.

**The Gift of a Cheerful Disposition:** The easiest way to feel good is to makes others feel good.


End file.
